quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Shub-Niggurath's Pit (Beta3)
Shub-Niggurath's Pit is the final level of Beta3, accessed after the player has beaten all four Episodes. The portal to this map is hidden under Introduction but can only be accessed once the player has completed the four Episodes and obtained all four Runes. This level is the precursor to Shub-Niggurath's Pit (Quake). Unlike the other levels in Beta3, the level is entirely different from the final product, and can be seen more as a placeholder due to the inability to end the level. Beta3 lacks any support for Deathmatch. As Beta3 was made only a few days prior to the initial shareware release, the BSP files are identical to the final product. This means the player could directly play this level in the original shareware version of Quake. Furthermore, by using a converter like QVER (which converts Shareware to Registered levels), the player can play this level in the registered version of the game. Shub-Niggurath is referred to as an "Old One" in the original Beta3 version. Walkthrough Collect the three 100 Health to your left and three 100 Health to your right, then go through the Window straight ahead. Kill the 2 Fiends in front of you, then head down the corridor to collect the Double-Barrelled Shotgun and Nailgun. The Window behind you can be used to return to the starting room if needed. Continue down the corridor to collect the 2 Shells, then turn left and go through the Window between the Shells. You will be in a relatively large room with a ramp straight ahead leading to an area with Shub-Niggurath. Behind you is another Window to return to the Fiend corridor. Head around the ramp to collect the 3 Nails, then return to the starting position of the room. Follow the outer ring of the structure to collect the 2 Nails, Super Nailgun, and Rocket Launcher, then return to the starting position in this room once more. Head around the ramp once more, then hit the Red Window to reveal an alcove. Collect the 4 Rockets, 2 Cells, 2 Shells, and Nails. Press the Button straight ahead to lower 2 Elevators behind you, 1''' on either side of the '''Teleporter window. Head up the Elevator to your left, then turn left to collect the Quad Damage. Return to the Button to lower the Elevators once more, then turn around and head to the Elevator to your right. Turn right at the top of the Elevator to collect the Red Armor. A small ledge juts around the room, this could be used to access Shub-Niggurath if desired. This is most likely not the intended route due to skipping the rest of the level. Ignore this and instead return in front of the starting Window of this room. Head up the ramp to collect the Grenade Launcher. Jump to the platform straight ahead which contains a Thunderbolt surrounded by a small ring of Lava. Ignore the Thunderbolt and instead turn left, then follow the platform to collect the Cells and 2 Rockets. Turn around, then head to the opposite end of the platform to collect the Cells and 2 Rockets. Return to the area near the Thunderbolt, then head around the back side to jump to another platform. Collect the Pentagram of Protection on this platform, then turn around and jump back to the previous platform. Collect the Thunderbolt, this will result in a large number of Monsters appearing on the platforms above you. Kill the 2 Ogres to your left, 2 Ogres to your right, and the Ogre straight ahead. Kill the 2 Vores on the far side of the room, 1''' to your left and '''1 to your right, to open the Movable Wall behind you, below the Pentagram of Protection platform. This Movable Wall shall reveal a Teleporter which leads to Shub-Niggurath. Killing Shub-Niggurath in Beta3 is relatively simple, the player just needs to enter her (she has a non-solid body with a much smaller hitbox) and fire around 9 Shotgun shots at her invisible hitbox. Due to the behavioral differences between this and the final version of the game, it is worthless to enter said area in Quake, since Shub-Niggurath will take a lot longer to die and will crash the game if the player succeeds in killing her. Differences from Easy to Normal * 2 Shamblers guarding the Rocket Launcher and Super Nailgun. Differences from Normal to Hard/Nightmare * Fiend spawns on central ramp after Thunderbolt is taken. * 2 Fiends, 1''' on each side, in small area between central ramp and '''Cells platform. Enemies __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake single player levels Category:1996-6 Quake levels Category:QuakeEd levels Category:Beta3